


[podfic] Second Chances

by reena_jenkins, shrift



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Cliche, F/F, Huddling For Warmth, ITPE 2017, Podfic, Stephanie Brown is Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-02-18 13:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13100718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrift/pseuds/shrift
Summary: She'sin, and that'sexactlywhere Steph wants to be.





	[podfic] Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arioch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arioch/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Second Chances](https://archiveofourown.org/works/154190) by [shrift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrift/pseuds/shrift). 



**Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** Huddling For Warmth, Cliché, Stephanie Brown is Robin, ITPE 2017

 **Length:**  00:07:33  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as [**an mp3 right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202017/\(DCU\)%20_Second%20Chances_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) or as [**a podbook (m4b)**](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2017/2017ITPE0704.zip) compiled by [](http://twitter.com/knight_tracer)[](http://twitter.com/knight_tracer) **knight_tracer**


End file.
